Team Assignment Worries
by lemonweenie
Summary: Akiko speaks to Kakashi about her concerns for Sasuke.


The first thing Kakashi heard was dull thuds. He was still somewhat asleep, but as soon as he heard the noise he knew what it was. As he awakened a bit more the dull thudding turned into frantic knocking. There was no voice behind the knocks, so Kakashi knew it wasn't Gai trying to wake him for a morning run. Considering the events that had lead up to this moment it could have been only one person. He mustered all his will to sit up in his bed and let out a long yawn.

He lazily moved to get out of bed, and managed to call out. "Hold on...coming...coming.." Though his voice was so tired and quiet, whoever was behind the door probably did not hear him. Kakashi was nearly hit in the face when he opened the door. "...Akiko. What a suprise..!" He smiled, trying his best to seem genuinely shocked.

The brown haired woman grabbed Kakashi by his shoulders and began to shake him. "Good morning!? Why are you greeting me so casually?! Don't act like you don't know anything!" Kakashi was use to Akiko's bouts of worry and frusteration, so this beahvior didn't phase him much. He placed his hands over her's and removed them.

"You do know what time it is right? Couldn't this have waited until later?" He rubbed the back of his head, and motioned for Akiko to come inside. "No! It couldn't have, because you would be _gone_ by then." She retorted back at him as she closed the door behind them.

Kakashi sat down near a table and let out a sigh. He had been hoping to avoid this conversation for as long as possible. A worried parent was not a easy mind to comfort. "..So...how did you find out?" Akiko sat in a chair across from the man.

"Iruka told me. I haven't told Sasuke, but let me tell you something right now. You are a terrible instructor." Kakashi went wided and and sat up straight. "Well that is a little harsh...! I mean..I haven't even-" Before he could finish Akiko interrupted him. "That is right, you haven't taught any students..." She stood up and slammed her hands down on the table. "Because you **fail** them all before they even get a **chance** to be taught! Sasuke has passed the academy exam with flying colors, he doesn't need to be taught by someone who cops out of every teaching opportunity they get!"

Kakashi leaned back and closed his eyes, shaking his head. "...Akiko. I know you are worried about Sasuke..but I-" Once again he was inturrupted. "No Kakashi. I don't care if we **are** friends. Sasuke has gone through too much to be failed at this pivoitoal point in his life!" Her voice began to tremble. "He has worked so hard, you don't understand..."

He opened his eyes and watched as Akiko began to grow more and more emotional. "...If Sasuke is ready to become a shinobi...he will pass my test. Along with the other two squad members. I do not fail these students because I'm lazy and do not want to teach. It is because none of them know the importance of team work." Seeing Akiko like this was incredibly uncomfortable for him. He thought she would be happy he had graduated, but she only seemed to become more fearful.

Akiko sat back down, staring at Kakashi with a embarassed look on her face. "I'm...sorry..I just..." She lowered her head into her hands. "...I..oh man..I haven't had a day like this in quite awhile. This almost feels like...the day Sasuke had broken all those dishes. My stomach was in knots for a week after. I should be happy...I...but I can't.." She kept her head down. "He tries to make everyone think he can handle anything...but he is really fragile. Not phyiscally but...emotionally...he is so broken. Even now."

Kakashi frowned and folded his hands together. "I see...that is why you are worried. But if you truely believe all the things you say about Sasuke, then surely he will be smart enough to pass my test. If not...then...it isn't the end of the world. He'll go back to the academy and...well..he'll have to retake the exam. That isn't too bad." Despite the friendship he had with Akiko, he was not going to go easy on Sasuke just because he was her adopted child. If anything he probably would be harder on him, just to make _sure_ he was ready to become a shinobi.

Akiko wanted to believe what Kakashi said, but still, the fact that that he had never passed any students was worrying. It was hard to believe that no rookies understood the concept of team work. If Sasuke did not pass this test, she feared that he could break down. He had broken down several times before. It had been a few years since that happened, but it was something Akiko never wanted him to have to experience again.

"You've taught him...all this time right?" Kakashi suddenly said, which caused Akiko to look up at him curiously. "You are a fine shinobi, and from what I've seen you are a loving parent. I think he'll do just fine." Kakashi smiled, and she started to weep, in a almost comical manner.

"Kakashi! Now you are really making me cry you jerk!"

 **end**


End file.
